FLW Wrestling: Looking for Her - Episode 2
July 2, 2014: With every action, responsibility must be held. I'm responsible for my own actions like how you are responsible for your own actions. When I saw her leave that "trashstaurant," I decided to follow her. '' When I door closed after I exited, I had a hard time finding her. I was already worrying that I failed at following her. Would you be worried if you saw this depressed, sleep deprived woman walking away? May be you wouldn't care, but like I've said over and over, I wanted to kiss her. However, I also wanted to help her. She was someone in need of help. I walked at a fast pace to the left of the door. Then to the right, then next left, then went back, then made another right, then this gets pretty boring because I cannot stop using then. Anyways, I ended up forgetting my car, so I had to go back. Now, I was definitely showing I was worried. I got to my car as quick as possible and drove off in a hurry. This time I went to the right of the door and will not give anymore directions because I'm wasting our time, but I did find her. She was walking alone, looking very lonely, depressed, and tired. Oh, did you know I was very lonely too? Well, I was thanks to you, Daaron. "The Show" Daaron) "Whatever, what happened next?" Well, um...What did I - oh yeah, I lowered the passenger's window and pulled up beside her. Just I might have scared her and she started to walk away quickly. However, she did slow down after I told her I was the guy in the restaurant. We talked for a few minutes outside my car and well, I succeeded in helping her...kind of... Daaron) "What did you two talk about?" "The Star" Aaron Highlight) "Something." Daaron) "But what?" Aaron) "I cannot tell you what we talked about, but before I went home-" Daaron) "I want to know...We're a team and we have to tell each other everything." Boy is he a hypocrite sometimes. Aaron) "Sure, well..." *Looks at a clock* "Our entrance is in one minute...Don't you think we should get going?" Daaron) ". . .," he said nothing. Aaron) "*Getting up* "And by the way, I did drop her off at her house and asked her if she'd like to be my valet. I'll know her answer tomorrow." 'What do you think of FLW Wrestling: The Beginning - Episode 2? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Where's the wrestling? Others + Others - ''' Have any questions, comment below. If you don't have any questions, please answer at least one question below. '' Questions: #Did this episode seem rushed? #Just from Daaron's small contribution in this episode how do you feel about him? Do you like him or hate him? #Do you know who the waitress was? And if so, comment the waitress' name below. ''FLW Wrestling: An Easy Victory - Episode 3 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:"The Show" Daaron